Chariot Class Heavy Cruiser
BACKGROUND Smaller but more common than the massive Imperial Star Destroyers, the Imperial Star Cruiser is a work horse of the Imperial fleet. The Chariot Star Cruiser is the latest generation of these vessels which were originally introduced shortly before the overthrow of the Old Republic, and are used to patrol and secure systems projecting the will of the Emperor to places which do not require the full might of a Star Destroyer. It is these vessels which protect shipping from pirates, and respond to the needs of the planets under the Empires control. They are powerful vessels, although not in the league of full blown destroyers and command ships, Star Cruisers perform a variety of tasks and older vessels are often found modified into cargo vessels, fighter carriers and other roles, although the uniform nature of the Imperial regime means that stock vessels are the most common of this type encountered. However variants such as the Immobiliser Class Interdictor Cruiser have also been built in large numbers, using the spaceframe of standard Star Cruisers with Gravity Well generators mounted into the hull at the expence of the vessels heavier weapons. Star Cruisers are good all round vessels, a feature which stops them being phased out in favour of the cheaper Nebulon and Lancer Frigates, and their similarity in design (right down to the parts used) to Star Destroyers also is a major plus in their favour with Imperial Commanders requirements to project a uniform presence across the galaxy. (Background obtained from RPGGamer.org) Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, New Republic, Imperial Remnant, Confederation, Galactic Federation of Free Alliances Ship Type: Heavy Cruiser Class: Chariot Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards First Depolyed: 20 BBY Crew: 6,850 Gunners: 120 Pilots: 20 Troops: 1,500 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body 100,000 (1B) Command Tower 30,000 (2) Sensor Array (2) 2,500 ea (2) Communication Array 4,000 (3) Main Hanger 15,000 (4) Main engines (2) 16,000 ea (4) Secondary Engines (3) 5,000 ea Small Docking Thrusters(manY) 100 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 300 ea Large Airlocks (20) 1,000 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 175 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 75 Dual Turbolasers Turrets (15) 300 ea Ion Cannon Turrets (7) 300 ea Quad Laser Turrets (20) 200 ea Tractor Beam Projector 750 (5)Shields 25,000 per side (150,000 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 80md points of damage or less. Anything more than 80md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the Carrier out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. 1B - Destroying the Command Tower will effectively render the ship inoperative and set teh ships effectively adrift in space though the main hull will still have auxiliary power, life support and minimal maneuvering on docking thrusters. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a starfighter at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the hanger the ship cannot deploy any craft until it is repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 100 mdc per melee. Only if a geereator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered in any way. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: Mach 12 Speed - Atmosphere: 900 kph Speed - Hyperspace: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400ly per hour), Class 16 Backup Hyperdrive (25ly per hour) Maximum Range: 4 years without replenishment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 600m Height: 170m Width: 334m Weight: approximately 6 Million tons Hyperdrive: Class 1.0 Sublight Drive: KDY Chariot-I ion engine Auxiliary Engine: Cygnus Spaceworks Gemon-2 ion engine Power System: Hypermatter Reactor with many smaller Backup fusion reactors Sensor Systems: Legrange targeting Computers Cargo: 4,000 tons Cost To Manufacture: Hndreds of Milliosn of Imperial Credits WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Dual Medium Cannon Turbolaser Turrets (15, 3 forward, 5 right/forward, 5 left/forward, 2 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Starfighter RANGE - SPACE: 300,000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km/1500km DAMAGE: 8d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 Strike WEAPON: Heavy Ion Cannon Turrets (7, 1 forward, 3 left/forward, 3 right/forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Station RANGE - SPACE: 200,000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 100km/1000km DAMAGE: 2D4x100 to Shields, also roll on Ion damage table if shields are penetrated and hull is damaged RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 Strike WEAPON: Tractor Beams (1 forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Ship Capture SECONDARY PURPOSE: Towing RANGE - SPACE: 120km/120,000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 600km DAMAGE: Target is held in place once hit and can be pulled towards the destroyer unless lock is broken. RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Quad Laser Cannon Turrets (20, 4 forward, 7 right/forward, 7 left/forward, 2 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Starfighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship RANGE - SPACE: 5km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 6d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: Equal to gunners attacks per melee (can be as many as 8 times per melee or higher) PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 Strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Holonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 75 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 4 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 50,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 100 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 200,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 400,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +25% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. OTHER COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc COMPLEMENT (STANDARD): Tie Fighters - 12 Tie/ln Shuttles - 3 total, typically 1 Lambda Class Shuttle, 1 Sentinel Class Shuttle and one Gamma class Assault Shuttle REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Game - The Imperial Sourcebook (West End Games) The Star Wars Sourcebook (West End Games) Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook Special Edition (West End Games) RPGGamer.org